Cumpleaños
by V K-098
Summary: "...El mundo es enorme, no hay ninguna razón para que esto sucediera, justo hoy, justo aquí. Excepto quizá mi absurdo deseo de cumpleaños: simplemente deseo ser feliz, y con él fui más feliz que nunca en toda mi vida" ¡Feliz cumpleaños GabZ!


**Dedicatoria: **¡Feliz cmpleaños GabZ!

¬¬ esto de crecer realmente apesta en algunos sentidos y momentos, y la videa real puede ser una verdadera molestia algunas veces u.u, lamento el retraso y espero lo disfrute.

**Disclaimer**: Bey Blade no es mío, sino de alguien que se proyectó en Tyson...

**Summary: _"_**_El mundo es enorme, no hay ninguna razón para que esto sucediera, justo hoy, justo aquí. Excepto quizá mi absurdo deseo de cumpleaños: simplemente deseo ser feliz, y con él fui más feliz que nunca en toda mi vida."_

**Advertencias: **Shounen-ai Kai/Yuriy (yo sé que lo habrían descubierto aun sin haberlo dicho), alcohol, cigarro y adicción al café. Supongo, espero, que eso es todo.

* * *

**Cumpleaños**_  
_

By: VK

… y es así entonces como llegué a este punto solitario, oscuro y frío en mi vida.

Mi cumpleaños siempre fue importante, era un día especial, uno de los pocos que festejaba en el año, uno de los pocos que me hacían feliz.

Cumplir años era importante, significaba que estaba vivo, que había logrado vivir un año entero más, que tal vez podría vivir otro, ¡eso era digno de festejarse!.

Porque mientras hubiera vida, había esperanza; esperanza de cambiar, de ser feliz, de tener una verdadera vida. Y los otros festejaban conmigo, me felicitaban por haberlo logrado, por haber sobrevivido.

Pero en algún punto, vivir dejo de ser suficiente, tener esperanza ya no fue importante, y mi cumpleaños se convirtió en algo significativo solo para mí.

Las personas no lo entienden, en todo este tiempo no pude encontrar a nadie que realmente quisiera compartir la felicidad del momento conmigo, es una fecha poco importante para el resto del mundo, yo no soy como el resto del mundo, a mi me agrada celebrar el hecho de que envejezco, que cada día me acerca más y más al final, no me importa, sobreviví un año más, no fue tan malo, tengo esperanza de que el siguiente será mejor.

Por eso en un momento también deje de compartirlo, es importante solo para mí; como muchas otras cosas en mi vida, no tenía sentido compartirlo, compartir el profundo significado que tiene si nadie más está dispuesto a entenderlo, la primera vez que me dejaron solo dolió bastante, con el tiempo entendí que la solución no era compartir mi felicidad, sino guardarla para mi, y festejarla solo.

Como mi propia vida.

Sigue siendo un día importante, lo festejo, me alegra, en mi soledad me hace feliz, no es comparable con lo que era cuando era un niño, en casa, con mis amigos, sonriendo, abrazándome, felicitándome, compartiendo mi alegría; pero es algo.

Es hoy, ¡feliz cumpleaños a mí! me despierto a mi mismo tarde, con buena música y una sonrisa, me detengo un momento cuando un golpe de nostalgia me hace detenerme en mi camino a la ventana, hubo alguna vez alguien que me despertaba con una sonrisa y una felicitación, con ruido y afecto, ahora sólo está el sol de la casi tarde brillando en el cielo casi despejado.

Es suficiente, me digo, lo logré, sobreviví un año más, tengo otra oportunidad para lograrlo, para encontrar lo que he estado buscando.

Mi música sigue sonando, por hoy me importa un bledo lo que mis vecinos piensen, pero es día laboral así que no debe haber nadie en casa. Llego a mi sala todavía con una sonrisa, los recuerdos por hoy al menos no podrán borrarla de mi rostro, me sirvo café en una taza gigantesca y un vodka en un vaso del mismo tamaño, este es el día en que bebo, fumo y celebro; ¡feliz desayuno de cumpleaños! me digo de nuevo justo cuando otro recuerdo me asalta, hubo un tiempo en que podía desayunar con más personas que al menos fingían que les importaba. Este es el precio que pago por tratar de ser feliz, pero no importa, lo hice, continúe con vida un año más, merece ser celebrado.

Me meto a bañar, sonriendo todavía, es mi cumpleaños, tengo derecho a ser feliz, a sonreír y reír si lo deseo, en la completa soledad de mi hogar. En la completa soledad. No hay problema me digo debajo de la regadera, es mi cumpleaños, soy un año más sabio, lo logré.

Termino de bañarme y busco algo que vestir, voy a salir a festejar mi cumpleaños, solo, en algún lugar que frecuento para crear de alguna forma el aire de familiaridad que mi nostalgia reclama, no hay nadie, me recuerdo, pero no importa, estoy vivo, tengo otra oportunidad, eso merece ser celebrado, me convenzo mientras me amarro mis botas favoritas, viejas y cómodas y me pongo un de mis suéteres cálidos y familiares. Es lo más cercano que llegaré hoy a un abrazo.

Cierro las cortinas de mi casa y veo de nuevo el cielo, es un día hermoso, no mucho sol, no mucho frío, unas cuantas nubes tapando un infinito cielo azul. Al menos alguien festeja conmigo mi cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños a mí, me digo de nuevo mientras tomo mis llaves y una bolsa de papel que pesa, tiene los regalos que me compré pero, a favor de la sorpresa que me planeo dar, ignoro selectivamente el hecho.

Camino al puesto de la esquina y hago mi primera compra del día, una caja de cigarros con filtro y un encendedor. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y no hay nadie aquí que lo celebre conmigo, pero no importa, lo logré con o sin ellos, salud a mi por eso, y brindo con un cigarro.

Sigo avanzando entre las calles semi-vacias, todos están en su trabajo, sólo yo camino tranquilamente bajo el feliz cielo medio nublado y el sol que me acompaña hasta mi destino.

Llego al café donde acostumbro pasar mi tiempo libre, es un buen y feliz sitio, acogedor y casi hogareño. La anfitriona me recibe con una sonrisa un poco extrañada, es día de trabajo y yo estoy aquí perdiendo mi valioso tiempo.

Suficientes motivos para extrañarse, no los suficiente como para olvidar la buena educación y sonreírme, es lo más cercano que llegaré hoy a una felicitación así que es suficiente me digo.

Lo de siempre, un latte grande y hoy, por ser día de mi cumpleaños, señalo un pastel de chocolate.

No me gusta realmente el pastel de chocolate, pero en un momento de mi vida fue una pequeña concesión que hacía para complacer a las personas que estaban dispuestas a celebrar conmigo mi vida, mi nueva oportunidad. Fue un golpe bajo, le digo a mis recuerdos, pero me doy cuenta que el resto de ellos me agrada aun menos, de los males el menor.

Es suficiente, es mi cumpleaños.

Me siento en un sillón diferente al habitual, éste encara una pared con una media ventana cerca del techo, normalmente me gusta ver pasar personas delante mío, hoy no, por designio debe de ser un momento privado y esto es lo más privado que soporte.

La chica llega con mi café y mi pastel y se va, busco entre las canciones de mi Ipod por la tradicional canción de cumpleaños de mi patria…

Y eso fue todo lo que necesite para que la mayor ola de nostalgia del día casi me derribara, extrañaba a mis amigos, mi idioma, mi país; extrañaba todo lo que alguna vez me hizo feliz, pero como ya lo había repasado tantas veces, extrañarlo no lo traería de vuelta, no me los regresaría, no arreglaba nada, pero eso no evita que los extrañe y desee tanto que estén aquí, sonriendo conmigo.

Detalles, estoy yo, estoy todavía vivo, es todo lo que tengo, es suficiente.

Encuentro la canción y la reproduzco, es un cambio agradable, hace tanto que no escucho mi lengua madre, es encantador oírla en mi cumpleaños. Más recuerdos llegan, fiestas con familia y amigos, pasteles, dulces y regalos, sobre todo felicidad y seguridad, no había frío ahí, casi nunca había frío y casi nunca había oscuridad a pesar de todo.

La voz digital de mis audífonos se confunde en mi mente con las voces discordes y poco afinadas de mi memoria y sonrío, fui feliz alguna vez celebrando que estaba vivo, puedo volverlo a ser, digo mientras busco entre mi bolsa de plástico y saco una solitaria vela, hace mucho que dejó de importar el simbolismo de mi edad, ahora sólo importa el fuego, que aún me fascina y la luz, estoy vivo, tibio en medio de esta fría soledad, hay tiempo, hay esperanza.

Enciendo la vela junto con las últimas estrofas de la canción y la clavo en el pastel. ¡Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo!, gritan voces jubilosas de entre mis recuerdos.

Realmente, no tiene ningún sentido, digo en voz alta soplando la vela.

Lo logré, sobreviví un año más solo en el medio de esta oscuridad, lo suficientemente bien como para apagar mi vela de un solo respiro, me festejo contento mientras los pocos parroquianos y la mesera me miran curiosos.

'ist es sein Geburstag?' me pregunta con su voz fina y me cuesta un poco entender lo que dice, acabo de darme cuenta que llevo todo el día pensando en ruso. 'ja' contestó con una sonrisa, lo es y lo festejo, gracias por no inmiscuirse.

'Alles gute zum Geburstag!' me dicen en discorde formalidad los que escucharon 'viele dank!' hubiera esta mejor sin su fría cordialidad que con ella. Me volteo para seguir con mi ritual interrumpido.

¡Qué lo muerda! Me digo y lo pruebo, es sabroso, me limpio el dulce con un trago de mi café y sonrío, feliz cumpleaños.

Hoy por ser día de mi santo, me permito festejarlo con todo lo que eventualmente podría matarme, un trago, un cigarro y con lo que seguramente me matara: un café.

Me encamino al cáncer con todas mis esperanzas puestas en su final rápido y casi, casi indoloro.

Pero hoy no es momento para mis ideaciones de muerte, hoy es momento de abrir mis regalos, me recuerdo con otro trago de café.

Meto mi mano en la bolsa de papel y siento la mirada curiosa de unos cuantos desocupados, muy bien, quieren algo con que divertirse, observen mi momento de felicidad.

El primer regalo unos discos de música, ¡Cielos, gracias, era justo lo que quería!, bueno hasta el próximo año Brian, en algún punto tu necesidad de compañía se volvió demasiado para mi, al menos me acompañaste más que la mayoría y agradezco tu esfuerzo. El segundo regalo unos libros ¡ah, gracias, cómo sabias que los necesitaba!, detalles, hasta el próximo año Ian, gracias por intentarlo, pero tu vida era demasiado ordinaria como para que deseara incluirla para siempre en la mía. Tercer regalo un DVD ¡gracias Spencer, realmente NO tenías que hacerlo!. Cuarto y quinto regalo ropa, adiós al resto de familia y amigos poco importantes, gracias por desaparecer de mi mente con el tiempo.

Sexto regalo una nueva laptop, una Mac para variar un poco, ¡gracias mi mismo adulto!, es genial, es justo lo que quería…

No, en realidad no, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir, me digo con otro trago a mi café y una mordida a mi pastel de cumpleaños.

Guardo lo que quedo de las envolturas de mis regalos y a ellos en la misma bolsa, y abro mi computadora, obviamente esta prendida y con todo lo que puedo necesitar, ya la había abierto y probado antes, sólo la envolví en honor a las festividades, nada más.

Mi cabello rojo y ojos azules se reflejan un momento en la pantalla oscura, el tiempo pasa, el reflejo cambia, pero algunas cosas no, todavía estoy solo.

Todavía busco lo mismo de siempre… todavía estoy solo.

Realmente no tiene ningún sentido, vuelvo a decir en voz alta, el ruso sigue siendo un idioma extraño y misterioso, seguramente todos se preguntan qué es lo que puedo estar diciendo en mi cumpleaños con tanto dolor.

Y es así como llegue a este solitario, oscuro y frio punto de mi vida.

Llevo aquí algunas horas, este es mi tercer café y ha caído la noche del todavía invierno en las lejanías del norte del mundo.

Estoy escribiendo esta solitaria carta negra en mi nueva laptop blanca, detalles.

Realmente no tiene razón de ser, la puerta se abre y mi mirada vaga un instante por la media ventana, está lo suficientemente oscuro afuera como para que funcione como un espejo y en el reflejo veo algo que me deja perplejo.

El mundo es enorme, no hay ninguna razón para que esto sucediera, justo hoy, justo aquí. Excepto quizá mi absurdo deseo de cumpleaños: simplemente deseo ser feliz, y con él fui más feliz que nunca en toda mi vida.

Y está ahí, parado en el mostrador mirándome con sus profundos ojos carmesí por el reflejo y medio sonriendo, no tiene ningún sentido, tal vez ni siquiera me reconozca, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Feliz cumpleaños, me dice en ruso trayendo tantos, tantos recuerdos. Por primera vez en el día sonrió.

Realmente, es suficiente.

Ahora sí es un feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

A/N: Hace mucho tiempo que salí del fandom, pero fue agradable volver a escribir con los chicos. Espero no haya sido muy OC y que todos lo hayan disfrutado, en especial la cumpleañera ;). Gracias por leer.

VK


End file.
